


Alolan Adventures | Definitive Version

by 0verDrive



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0verDrive/pseuds/0verDrive
Summary: [CURRENTLY REWRITING CHP 1&2 AND WRITING CHP 3]This my Retelling of Selene's adventures in the Alola region.Note: I haven't written a big story like this, so expect some changes to the chapters in the future
Relationships: Ayumi | Elaine/Mizuki | Selene, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	1. Info Board

Sorry to disappoint, This is just a notice board for when I need to announce something. 

August 16, 2020: I'm currently taking a break from writing since I've kinda burnt myself out. But I'll still occasionally write the second chapter to this story.  
But there will be some semi-major changes coming to the First Chapter, The changes will mostly be only in the latter part of the chapter since I didn't like it.  
So, Updated Chapter 1 & Chapter 2 Might be coming out near the end of August.

September 3rd, 2020:  
Alright, this is taking longer than I expected, fortunately, I'm almost finished with the improved Chapter 1 and I'm preparing ideas for Chapter 2.  
Stay tuned!

September 14th, 2020  
Well, Updated Chapter 1 is finally here! my main goal for this chapter was to more solidly set their personalities.  
That's all from me, See you in the second chapter!

September 22nd 2020  
Changed some things at the end of part 1 to accommodate part 2. It isn't that big of a deal in the overall story

October 15 2020  
Finally, Chapter 2 has been uploaded, Hooray!, Though in my opinion, it wasn't as good as the first one it will do. Chapter 3 is on its way and I definitely can't promise when it will come out

November 6th, 2020  
Just a quick update on chapter 3 or Prologue 3 as I'm rebranding these tales that take place in Kanto. These few weeks have been quite rough for me, Online learning and the school itself are very stressful for me, but I'll try my best to quickly finish the assignments and finish prologue 3.  
Though in a week I will celebrate my birthday, and I might write a one-shot for that day. That's it for me and have a good day

December 31st, 2020  
Sorry for not updating, I was taking a small break from this since I've got quite burnt out by it. So to try to get into the Rhythm of writing, I'll rewrite Chapter 1 & 2 (Yes, Again) but I'll post it alongside the new Chapter where things get frisky between the two gals. 

I've nearly completed the CHP 1 rewrite and I'm liking it way more than the old one so in the mean time Hope you had a nice Christmas and Have a nice New Year's


	2. Her Humble Beginnings | Prologue 1

A little explanation before we get into the action about the regions. In my universe, The regions name (ex: Unova) are past names of their inspiration(ex: Unova is based on NY, so NY was called Unova in the past) The only exception to this rule is Alola, so Alola is a separate place from Hawaii  
(Its inspiration)

Another thing is some places aspects are double or even triple the size of the game to make it slightly more realistic. Ex: The population of Pallet town is way more larger than the one in the games. More closely resembling the Pokemon:Origins Version.

Without further ado, Here's the story

###  Pallet Town, 6:50 AM 

It was a warm morning in the small town, Mizuki "Selene" Akari was peacefully sleeping on her Twin-Sized bed, The room was dimly lit by a single table lamp, she rolled over her bed hugging her Raichu Plush tightly. Her peaceful slumber was rudely awakened by her phone's alarm clock. "W-Wha?, What time is it?" She groaned, lifting an arm out to her phone, she picked up the piece of technology and looked at the time.

"6:50?, But" She confusingly said, then it hit her. She had set the alarm for her school every day. Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep she reluctantly stood up and began stripping. She began by pulling off her now sweaty crop top, she took the article of clothing and gave it a good sniff.

"Not bad..." She says as the district smell of sweat fills her nose. She gently places the top onto her bed frame and continued removing her clothes. She was about to remove her sweat pants when she noticed a particular wet spot. She quickly threw off her soiled pants.

Selene gingerly moved a hand towards her place of arousal, She lets her finger gently glide across the slit, earning a low moan from the girl. Not long after, she parted her delicate lips with her index & the ring finger and stick half of her middle finger into herself. 'Mphhhh~' She moaned as her tight, sensitive insides slowly conform to her dainty finger.

After playing with herself for quite some time, she removed the finger and licked off all if her remaining arousal. She licked her lips "Hmm, Bit sweeter, probably because of that fruit salad yesterday.

Selene, moved over to her bedroom window She unlocked the lock and gently pushed the windows upward. The window was facing the street, she wasn't overly worried since she did this a lot and no one had caught her.

The girl let out a soft moan as the warm air envelops her petite figure. After the window was securely in place, Selene leaned forwards, resting her arms on the window sill, Enjoying the bright atmosphere.

After relaxing for a few minutes, She moved away from the window and towards her personal bathroom. She turned the wooden doorknob and let herself in.

Selene considered herself lucky, having a personal bathroom felt amazing, even her previous "Friends" that we're relatively wealthy we're jealous. 

As a kid she usually used this rare opportunity to play in the shower, but as you could probably imagine, as she got older and less innocent. Well, Let's say she took **full** advantage of her situation.

She let out a gasp as her soft, bare feet touched the cold tile floor of the room. She walked over to a set of switches and flicked on a switch labeled "Heater" A loud humming sound buzzed throughout the room as the heater worked it's magic. 

While waiting for the water to heat up, Selene decided to brush her teeth in the meanwhile. As she quietly scrubbed the teeth, the whirr of the heater began getting louder and the room began slowly getting warmer.

Once she finished brushing her teeth, she switched off the Heater, Then she swung open the cloudy glass door of the shower and turned both the temperature knob to the right and the water knob to half power. 

Soon after, Warm water shot out the wall-mounted showerhead and drizzled all over Selene's body. Water still running, She grabs a bar of soap and began rubbing it all over her. After she finished she moved to her hair, cleaning it with her apple-scented shampoo. 

Once she finished showering, she wrapped herself in a bathrobe and headed back inside her bedroom to get properly dressed, she thoroughly rummaged through her closet, trying to find something comfortable enough to lounge around in and formal enough so that surprise guest won't be weird out.

She decided on an old grey tank top and dark green shorts alongside a Blue Brazilian panty that she bought a while ago. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

When she headed downstairs, she noticed that there was light coming from the kitchen, she peaked her head into the room and found her mom, Akasuki "Eleanor" Eiko wide awake, and cooking breakfast.

"Oh, Morning Ma, You're up early," She says as she walked towards the dining table. Her mother turned around, sliding a plate of Beef curry onto the Table. "Itoshī hito, ohayō! Made your favorite!" Selene's eyes glowed as she eyed the fresh plate of curry. 

Selene hastily thanked her mother and dug into her food, even though it was still hot. "Jeez, you never listen...Do you?" Her mother sighs as she takes a sip of her morning coffee. 

Selene tried replying but the hot food inside her mouth won't allow it. After finally swallowing the piping hot food, destroying her throat, she finally spoke. "Hah~ Then you shouldn't have made the food look so appetizing~" Her mom let out another sigh.

After a few short minutes, Selene finished her breakfast and cleaned her plate. She was about to head back upstairs to her room when she got stopped by her mom. "Selene, We need to talk" Selene gulped as previous similar ordeals hadn't been positive.

Her mom let out a small giggle, "No need to worry, Mom isn't going to be angry... Promise" Selene's worrisome expression turned into a shy smile as she descended the stairs. They both took a seat on the living room couch, Eleanor started first.

"You probably remember 'that' incident with the bullies" She started, Selene groaned as she heard those words. "Yea, Unfortunately, I do"

A few weeks ago, Selene got into a little scuffle with some girls. They were gossiping about multiple things about her, the one that ticked her off was an assumption about how her mother had gained money to support her school funds. In that theory, they speculated that her mom was doing some adultery jobs on the side.

This made Her understandably ticked off and toon things into her own hands, This feud was filled even further as one of the other girls insulted her father, saying he deserved his death. Selene didn't stand a chance in the fight since there were five of them.

Thankfully, The teachers and Elaine were able to take control of the situation, Thankfully The girls were sent packing once they got found out. Fortunately, Selene got away with only some scrapes and bruises.

"I still sometimes have dreams about that" She says gloomily. "Well, I've consulted with a psychiatrist about the situation, and he suggests..." She trailed off, "Well, he suggests moving to another place, a change of scenery." 

Selene's eyes lit up "I-I'll give it a shot, though, I'll miss this place" "I got that covered, Elio & Ray are going to move in, you can visit if you want." Selene's smile grew a little, but it soon fell "I guess, This is goodbye for quite a while for Elaine" 

Eleanor jumped at the realization "Oh my, I totally forgot, You must tell her." Selene's cheeks flushed and tried to play oblivious "T-Tell her w-what?...I-I" She stuttered her hands falling around, by the time she finished she realized her decoy had failed spectacularly.

She quickly moved her hands to cover her bright red face, trying to hide her ever-increasing embarrassment. "W-Was it... **THAT** obvious?" She squeaked, her voice cracking in the middle. 

"Not really, What gave it away was your drawings" Selene let out a whine, Now she felt she was going to pass out due to shame. Eleanor decided to let her daughter cool down a bit before continuing. 

"Well, I suggest you tell your feelings to her, keeping your feelings bottled up isn't healthy for you" Selene looked away sheepishly, she wasn't sure about her mother's advice. 

"Well...I-I...I guess I'll give it a shot, I...just don't know how to act" Then Selene felt a hand wrap around her. "Just be you dear, She loves you for what you are" "If it helps, Elaine usually asks me if your single or not" 

Selene's eyes twinkled as she heard those words. "I-I... A-Alright, I'll try it later" With that, Selene was allowed back upstairs. She cracked open the bedroom door and took a seat on her work desk. Laid on top of the desk were an old work computer and a drawing tablet.

As a kid, Selene had massive potential in arts & crafts. As a gift, her father had gifted her a drawing tablet when she was 12, and ever since she had a passion for drawing.

After she posted her drawings on twitter under the name of "MoonlightArts" and gained quite a following. She was known for simple and cute images of Pokemon and scenery.

As she began getting less innocent, she used this talent to make porn to her own taste. She would either make pictures or short animations of either herself with Elaine or her OC's doing whatever she finds turns her on.

She turned on the computer and went to work, The other day she had gotten a commission to draw a Skarmory, flying through the sky. Without hesitation, she quickly got to work.

She toiled on with her sketch, slowly but surely tidying up the lines. Time seemed to stand still as she continued on with her work.  
Whilst doing her job, she thought of ways to express her feelings to her companion.

As always, she got sidetracked and thought of the aftermath of the confession. And her not so innocent mind snapped to a topless image of Elaine, showing her gratitude. Then, not long after, a small tingling feeling on her lower abdomen.

The tingling began small, a minor inconvenience, but it was only a matter of time before it grew into uncomfortable and then unbearable as her body moved on its own, humping her groin onto the seat. Selene held out for quite a while before succumbing to her needs. "Fuckin Hell..." She groaned.

She saved her progress and quickly stripped off all of her clothes, she moved over to a much more comfortable place (i.e. The Bed)  
And got into a kneeling position, she started teasing her self, gently rubbing circles on her small, needy clit Occasionally, gasping or moaning.

After thinking that her cunt's sufficiently moist, she began searching through her bedside desk. Not long after, she found a small box and opened the cardboard top. Inside the small box were a small pink wand vibrator and a half-full 30ml bottle of lube.

She laid down and poured some lube on the toy's head and her own clit and fired up the toy to half-power and pressed its vibrating head onto her tingling clit.

She let out a drawn-out moan as the toy sent wave after wave of pleasure through her. "Oh Sweet Moltres~ This never gets old!" She whined, She leaned her head back to the pillow and pressed the head of the toy harder onto her soaking wet pussy.

After a few minutes, Selene could feel herself getting closer to her edge, her body squirmed on the bed as she tried to hold on just a bit longer. "C-Cmon...Ho-Hold On! Hold On!" She whimpered, not long after, enough was enough and she released the built-up pleasure with a muffled moan as she covered her mouth with her hand in anticipation.

She tore away the toy from her convulsing cunt as she slowly rides out her toe-curling release. "Holy Sweet Moltres~" She gasped, sitting up, she grabbed her phone and looked at the time "10:27, Mom should have gone a while ago" She places the phone back on the desk and plopped back down onto the bed, she was just about to go for a second round when her phone buzzed.

She groaned "What is it this time!?" She stood back up, she looked at her phone and saw that Elaine was calling, Without thinking, she answered the call, still naked & exposed.

###  Elaine's House, Pallet Town, 10:29 AM 

_'Finally, She answered'_ Elaine thought, as the video call synced in, Elaine noticed that Selene's breasts were exposed, she was wearing nothing, "U-Uh... Interesting Choice of clothing there... " She said, her cheeks flushing a light red. 

Selene gave her a curious look "Huh? What do you me-" She looks down and immediately covers herself with her free hand "Oh My God! I-I'm Sorry! I-I Wasn't Thinking Straight! I-I-" By this time, Elaine was struggling to keep herself quiet from laughter. "D-Don't Worry!... I know you Like to be Naked...A-At least were even now!"

"Y-You mean the time, back in 8th grade?" She shyly asked, avoiding eye contact, trying to make the awkward situation less awkward "Y-Yeah, Still have no idea how my bikini slid off" She hastily replies, scratching the back of her head. 

"S-Say... Why did you call me?" Selene asked, her face still not facing the camera. "Oh!... Um, I just want to know... Your full story about, Your Depression after your dad died... If that's okay with you" Selene now was on full alert and faced the camera "What brought this on?!" She blurted out. She was very confused since her depression went away well over a year ago, and she's doing very well mentally. 

"I-I... It's just, I've been worried. Ever since you had that fight with those girls, I've noticed you're slowly acting the same way when you heard your dad died" Elaine fiddled with her fingers, waiting for a response. "Oh, really?... Sorry, I-I didn't realize... At all" 

"I Talked with my aunt, who's a psychiatrist about this, She asked me to get the full details of your history with depression" "Why couldn't she do it herself?" Selene pondered. "Firstly, She's currently busy with another patient, Secondly, I know you better than anyone else, other than your parents... Of course"

Selene face palmed herself, "Of course... I do spend more time with you" Suddenly, Selene gave her the 'Bedroom Eyes' "plus, you were the main reason I got over it" Elaine's face flushed a light red, "Y-Your giving me Too much credit!" She blurted out 

"Nope, Not at all, In fact," Selene took a deep breath "I-I Love you, Will you... Be my girlfriend? F-For now" She quickly bit her lip as she waits for a response "Elaine's face now was quite a bit redder than before. "Y-Yes... I would like to...No, Love to!" 

Selene was ecstatic, "T-Thank you...Seriously" She was so happy that she started to cry. "Hey, Hey~ There's no need to cry..." Elaine comforted "I-I know! But i-I can't stop it!" she barely managed to say in between sobs. 

Elaine decided to let this fizzle out by itself. After she finished she thought of something very obvious "Say...why D-Don't we go on a date later?" She suggested

"As much as I want to say yes, I-I have work to do, Sorry" She sighed, Elaine asked if it was something to do with her art, She nodded a yes. "Well, how about we go on a...virtual date? We can both talk and you can do your work"

Selene thought about it for a while, She decided to accept her offer. "Let's make a call on Skype, my phone's getting a little hot...also I might as well change into something" "No! No!, It's fine if you want to be nude!" Elaine quickly blurted, Selene let out a sigh "Seems like code for 'I wanna see your tits' Eh?"

Elaine reluctantly nodded, "W-Well...Y-Yea..." Selene simply smiles "Alright, then" She turned off the video call from her phone, she put on an old headset with a mounted microphone and started a call on skype from her PC. "Well, What do you want to start with?" Elaine asks, Selene simply smiles, "Let's just talk... I-I don't have a clue on dating stuff" "Hmph, Me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hopefully, you enjoyed this Chapter! Im now proud to say that this updated chapter 1 fits my mild standards. Chapter 2 might come out in mid October, but I'm not too sure


	3. Blooming Relationship | Prologue 2

###  Pallet Town, 10:41 

The two new lovers, Selene & Elaine began talking about various things, at first they talked about simple & mundane stuff then moving over to random shower thoughts, and then finally talking about Selene's art career.

"So, Sel...Why did you start drawing all of a sudden a few years ago?" Elaine asked Selene was a little confused _"Didn't I already tell her?"_ She pondered. "Well, if you need a refresh...It was always been a guilty pleasure of mine as a kid, Art just seemed where I most fit" Elaine set her hand on her desk and rested her head on it. "Mmm Say?~" Selene gulped as she heard her seductive voice "I bet 2000 Poke Dollars that you have drawn porn of me"

"N-No!...O-Of course not! Whe-Where did you get that idea?!" Selene kept rambling on about how she never would draw inappropriate images of real people, she was quickly stopped by Elaine "Dawww! You're adorable when you try to lie!" "W-Wha!? I-I'm not lying!" She yelled, her face tinted in a bright red. Elaine wagged her finger "Aw~ It's really obvious Moonie, Your blushy face says it all" Pointing at her cheeks

The two went on rambling about the obvious secret, The more Elaine pressed, Selene's reasons deteriorated. "Alright! Alright! I Confess!... I-I draw porn of you! I'm Sorry Alright!?" Selene confessed she tried to hide her radiating embarrassment by covering her red-tinted face with her hands. Elaine took pity on the girl that she drove to the edge and tried to cheer her up a bit. 

"Sorry?... It's fine Sel, It's only natural" Selene took some time to process what she just heard, once everything clicked she lowered her hands to her warm, plump cheeks. "I-Its fine?! W-What the fuck do you mean it's fine!?...I-I Literally drew porn of you!" She bursted out, not knowing how to react. "It's alright... Really, Erm... You're my oldest friend Sel, and we've been through more awkward situations than this, haven't we Moonie?" 

"Y-Yeah... But I still feel like a creep for doing it" "If it helps, I fully know why you drew those... A-All I can say is... hopefully you felt relaxed after the many times you, Erm...Orgasmed to me" Selene cutely looks away, smiling to herself. "T-Thanks Elaine, You always somehow have a way to cheer me up, I'll miss these" Elaine went into panic mode when she heard 'I'll miss these' and immediately thought suicide "Selene W-What's going on!? Please tell me!" "C-Calm Down!...I-I... I'm moving out soon, That's just it...Nothing too serious" 

Elaine's mind ticked "Oh right... Now I remember" "Remember? I haven't even told you yet! What's going on?" Elaine took a deep breath and explained herself, 

After Selene had gotten in the fight with the school bullies. Elaine noticed some weird behavioral patterns, she said nothing about it first thinking that she was overthinking things a bit. But soon after she decided to discuss the matter with her Aunt, Who was a psychiatrist in the Hoenn region. Her aunt told her to be supportive and inform Selene's mother about her worries. 

"Well...How was that?" "Oh...Wow" Selene was speechless, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I... I'm Thankful, but I'm gonna miss you" "Well... Let's spend the rest of your time here...T-Together" They both sheepishly smiled at each other, they both continued awkwardly smiling at each other before Elaine broke the silence. "S-So... Wanna...go on a date?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck. "I-I would like to... But, I have work" Selene sighed, disappointed that she couldn't go out with her. Soon after, she got an idea "Hmm...How about we talk? W-while I work... If that's fine with you of course!" Elaine chuckled at the way Selene worded it. "Of course!... Your cute when you try to be polite" "Fweeh?! I'm Not!"

The two partners continued to talk about various things that came to mind, Time seemed to stop for the two, they were too immersed in talking to each other. 

"Alright! That's the base colors done!" Selene proclaimed proudly "Now for the shading... Please go smoothly..." Selene whispered the last part, Elaine raised an eyebrow, a tad confused, and asked what was the problem "Oh it's nothing, I usually mess up on this step, probably because I'm quite the perfectionist" "Hmm... I'm guessing you apply that to nudes of me as well... You naughty girl~" 

Selene let out a whine of shame as she nervously nods. "Mind if I take a look at some?" "Fweeh?!! W-What? Why?!" She snapped, her levels of embarrassment skyrocketed. "Well... I just wanna see how accurate are your drawings" Selene sighed a nervous sigh and began digging through her drawers, Even though she now used digital art, Selene kept all if her old pictures that she had made back when she was first dabbling in art, even back then she sparingly drew NSFW stuff. 

Selene dug through her drawers, trying to find one specific book that contained all of her pent up desires. After quite some time, Selene pulled out a dark green book simply labeled 'Selene's Diary' She flicked nervously through the book while repeatedly mumbling to herself self "Where is it?" 

Not long after, Selene found the sketches that she was looking for and sheepishly showed Elaine the rough character sheet. Elaine carefully scanned through the explicit drawings, a small blush formed whilst doing it. "Wow, Pretty Accurate... Though I'm probably a little bit too busty in the image" "Really? What's your size?... If you don't mind sharing of course!" Elaine let out a small giggle "I believe I'm a High A-Cup " "I wish I was bigger, I'm barely a B" Selene said in a disheartening way. 

Elaine heard the sad tone of her voice and tried cheering her up "Y-You know Selene, Bigger has its disadvantages" "Like what?" Elaine thought for a moment about every negative encounter that she had experienced that steamed from her chest size "Well... Erm, Guys will sometimes sexually harass you if you're large" "D-Did you... Erm" "Ever get groped?... No" Selene let out a drawn-out sigh of relief "Thank god, You made me worry!" 

Elaine gave an awkward smile "Eh...Did I really?" "Well, let's move on to something more positive... So overall how was my drawing?" Elaine leaned back and thought for a few seconds. "Some things are a bit off... but pretty good overall" Selene let out a heart-melting "Yay!" in excitement, Elaine simply smiled at her cheerful girlfriend. 

Once Selene Finished celebrating, Elaine looked at the clock, It said 12:41 "So... Selene, I have a proposal" she said "So... Very Soon, I'm gonna have to practice for the Farewell Party Sports, Wanna join me in the practice?" Selene quickly nodded "Sure! I have some time off" "Great, Meet you at the park at 1...I'll show you the building once we meet up" Elaine turned off the call and presumably went off to shower. 

Selene leaned back on her chair gently stroking her still bare thighs, thinking carefully what to do, Selene looked down at herself and noticed that her skin was once again covered in sweat "Goodness me... I didn't know I was this sweaty" With that, Selene stood up and quickly headed back into her private bathroom, She stepped in the shower and turned the 'Water Volume' knob. 

Water started flowing down from the showerhead, Selene gasped at the surprising coldness of the water. The gasp soon faded as her body quickly adapted to the sensation, Selene took a quick shower to liven herself up before her semi-date. Selene dried herself off and went to her closet, She thoroughly searched for appropriate attire, She finally found something decent. She threw on a white blouse then she grabs a nearby pink frilly panty and slips the undergarment on. Even though her small bosoms felt quite exposed, She decided against wearing the matching frilly bra. And to top of her attire, she grabbed and threw on a Red A-Line Skirt that was dotted with flowers 

Then she moved on over to her mirror to brush her hair, once she finished brushing her Dark Black hair Selene glanced at her phone to look at the time, The time was 12:52, 8 more minutes before her "date". Selene decided to get to there early as to not be late, she grabbed her small watermelon slice shaped bag and placed a few things in it, and headed out. on her way down to her house's front door, she noticed that the living room was empty. "Oh right, Mom's at work" She told herself, Selene slipped on her shoes and walked with a brisk pace towards the town park. 

Selene arrived not long after she had set out, She looked anxiously around to try to find Elaine but couldn't make out anyone. This made her a little antsy and worried, to try to calm herself down Selene went into the park and sat on the nearest bench that was available. Not even a minute after she had been seated, Selene got a text from Elaine. The text said "Sorry Selene, I might be a little late, I've got to get a package for my dad" Selene let out a drawn-out sigh and texted back "Alright, I'll be waiting at the East Side kay?"

Selene turned off the phone and looked towards the waterfall and found an unpleasant sight. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain was 2 Girls with unpleasantly familiar faces. Selene quickly looked away to not draw attention but to no avail since she began hearing the distinct sound of high heels coming towards her "Well well well..." Came an unwelcoming voice "It's the twerp that kicked us out Aki" "Is it though Ryu? She's Waaay too poor to get those clothes" Said Aki 

"J-Just leave me alone" Selene muttered under her breath, The two girls laughed at her statement and yanked her neatly brushed hair. This caused her to fall to the rough concrete pathway, Selene quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance "Oh how cute, The little twerp wants a fight" Selene swung her leg towards Ryu, but Aki caught it and lifted it nearly making her fall. "Cute panty, Good Material" Remarked Aki then Ryu took advantage of the situation and took a picture of Selene's lifted skirt which revealed her pink frilly panty "L-Let me go!" Selene whined, her cheeks burning at the thought of being photographed at this very embarrassing moment. 

Ryu took more photos, her laughter getting gradually more loud with every image that got taken. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Came a familiar voice, this time a much more welcoming one "Ah it's the bastard's guardian" "Better get outta here before we lose the images" Aki released her grasp, and consequently Selene fell towards the pavement and they scurried off. 

Selene quickly stood up and dusted herself off "What happened?" Asked Elaine who had caught up. Selene quickly gave a simplified explanation of what had just happened, "Holy Arceus... I'm sooo sorry" Elaine apologized, Selene sighed a disappointed sigh "You weren't the cause of this Elaine, You never have" "But" Elaine tried to protest, but Selene stepped forward, closing the already small gap between them making Elaine stiffen up unexpectedly. Selene took notice and placed both of her hands on Elaine's cheeks, gently caressing them 

To Selene's delight, She got a reaction "S-Se... Selene?" Elaine adorably stuttered out "A-Are you... Go-Gonna kiss me or something?" Selene quickly retracted her hands and smirked a devilish smile "Nope, Nothin" Elaine angrily shoved her hands into her hoddie's pockets and let out a sigh "Let's just go... Follow me" She requested walking towards the exit of the park. The two walked towards a large building that had a large basketball logo on it. "This is the place?" "Yep, This is where I usually go to practice with my team"

Elaine alongside Selene walked inside the large building and went to check in "Welcome back Elaine, I see you've brought a friend, new member? " Said the receptionist with a welcoming smile "N-No... She's my friend... Girlfriend in fact" The Receptionist let out a giggle as she typed something on the computer "Alright then, Have fun you two" She says as she hands back Elaine's membership card, The two thanked them and quickly went off to find a court

Once they were at a vacant court, Elaine quickly dropped her sports bag and snatched a ball that was resting on a bench, and began taking shots. Selene took a seat on the bench where the ball was laid and began eyeing her partner. Selene looked up and down her partner, scrutinizing her interesting attire. She wore a plain dark green Crop top that showed her slightly toned abs, Short ripped jeans that showed her slender thighs and a pair of White & Red Sports shoes covers her feet. 

"So... What do you want me to do?" Selene asked, watching as Elaine stepped back to take another shot at a three-pointer. "Um... You have your phone with you?" Elaine asked quickly as she hurled the ball towards the ring, Selene nods and pulled her phone out of her side bag "Set a timer for 2 minutes, and you count the number of shots I land" She says as she grabbed the thrown ball and got into position. Selene slowly counted down from 5 as Elaine got her ball ready with a yell of a "Go! The timer is On!" Elaine began shooting the ball countless times to the Ring, As requested, Selene counted the number of shots landed in the 3 minutes. 

After the timer rang Selene had counted 18 shots, Though she did admit that she got a little distracted. "Distracted by what?" Elaine asked as she grabbed her water bottle from her bag. Selene quickly darted her eyes around the court, trying to construct a believable lie. "Uh... Erm... I-I" Selene stumbled, Elaine wanted answers so she shuffled herself towards Selene and sat next to her, placing the ball in her lap. Elaine got close to Selene's ear and whispered "C'mon~ Tell me, Nothin to be afraid of" In a Southern American accent "I-I was looking at you" She softly said, Elaine pulled away and let out a whistle "Wowie... Did yea get turned on by somethin darling?" Elaine once more using the Southern Accent, Selene barely nods a yes and that was enough to satisfy Elaine. 

Elaine cleared her throat, "Huh, Interesting" Elaine sits back up and makes her way back to the court "Alright, Let's do that again...This time don't gawk at me" Selene rolled her eyes and let out a small 'Hmph' "I Can't promise that"

Elaine continued practicing as Selene patiently kept track of her score. At times Selene encouraged Elaine to take a break, but the stubborn girl refused to stop and kept going. Selene initially let this slide because this was normal behavior for the tomboy-ish teen, but she didn't let it slide for the second time after seeing how tired she looked "Elaine, You should take a break" She firmly said standing up and walking towards her. "N-No I have to practice for the Game" Elaine said breathlessly, "Ayumi Akasaki, I-I demand you to stop now and take a break" Selene's voice sounding confident, a tone that was rarely heard. 

Elaine was starting to get a tad irritated "Well I'm not stopping! I'm doing this until-" She was quickly stopped off as Selene unexpectedly stepped closer and shut her mouth with her own. Once Selene felt enough was enough, she pulled her lips away. "Elaine... I do...I really do admire your relentless determination, but you aren't helping yourself by pushing yourself to the edge" Elaine stood there, in complete silence after what just happened, then she smiled "A-Alright, I'll stop... I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just..." Selene leaned in once again and gave a peck on the cheek "Eh Its alright, You do that shit all the time" 

Elaine shrugs "I guess you're right, Wanna take a shower? There's a private stall here" Selene's cheeks expectedly glowed a tint of red as the thought of showering with her Girlfriend flooded her mind and made her crotch tingle with excitement. _"N-No! We're just taking a shower! We're not having Sex in there!"_ She told herself, trying to get her mind off the lewd implications. Then she heard a snap which brought her back "Hey, Selene? You there?" Called out Elaine, snapping her fingers one more time. Selene severed her train of thought and nodded "I-I think I'll pass I'm not comfterable showering in public" 

Elaine thankfully understood Selene's decision and decided to get some food since she knew that the two of them were definitely hungry. "Where are we gonna eat? I have no clue where are the good ones are" Selene says, trying to recall restaurants that she's been "I know one near my house"  
So they hastily exited the sports building and headed towards East

Well, That's it for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long, multiple factors caused me to lose most of my interest in writing (You can tell by the different writing styles, this one has more words spoken) But thankfully these last few days I was able to mostly regain my interest and finish this. 

This chapter is mostly just to expand Selene & Elaine's personality and a point that I tried to make as clear as possible (Though my beginner level definitely writing drowned out the point) Is that Selene & Elaine can and will swap personality almost instantly. For example, I made Selene The Shy & Awkward one but due to her time with Elaine (The Brash & Confident type) Elaine's traits slowly rubbed on Selene and she began slowly being more confident in herself & less socially awkward.


End file.
